bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ryukou/Blogview: Gigan Taures, Hammer Cannon and Bone Skuls
Hello, welcome to Keith Strife's third Blogview Entry and last-minute weekend review of my latest BakuTech recruits. Gigan Taures de Geso Gigan Taures is a Haos Defense and Occupied-type BakuTech that takes the appearance of a Minotaur. Gigan is 8cm tall which is around the same height as Mega Nemus, Mega Brontes as well as the Gundalian Invaders BakuStand series. Gigan is equipped with Two Gold Metal Soles and One Normal Cross which stands for its Tail. With its huge tail part, Gigan Taures would be difficult to inflict a Critical K.O. on. The most notable thing about Gigan Taures is its predominant black color scheme despite being a Haos Bakugan...that which is usually gray and gold with some blue (BB, NV, GI, MS) or white and blue with some yellow (BakuTech series). Gigan's Brawling Partner is a possibly Scandinavian young man named Atra. He wears a Viking Helmet and has a large muscular body build just like Alex Louis Armstrong Koh Grif. Due to the extreme similarities of the two characters in terms of appearance, it is even suggested at the back of the box that Gigan Taures' tail be replaced with Kilan Leoness' Metal Cross part. As for Atra's personality, picture Baron Leltoy who became orphaned early and had to raise all his siblings (a young patriarch type of character), thereby greatly contrasting the vainglorious personality of "This Koh Grif" (and his toothpick-thin warshock brother). KeithStrife_GiganTaures_Front.jpg|Gigan Taures ~ Mean Minotaur KeithStrife_GiganTaures_Back.jpg|Gigan Taures - Plastic Tail Gigan_Box_Front.jpg|Gigan Taures - Front of Packaging Gigan_Box_Back.jpg|Gigan Taures - Back of Packaging Hammer Cannon de Geso Hammer Cannon is a Pyrus Attack and Defense-type BakuTech which resembles kind of like Reptak mixed with a cyborg.. Hammer Cannon's special attack is called "Metal Hammer" which involves its die-cast hammerhead part literally pounding and kicking off a Bakugan out of a gate card. Hammer Cannon is equipped with two Normal Crosses that stands for its arms but the back of the box suggests that the Metal Cross Parts from Gren Dragaon (BTC-30) be equipped for best results. You can either get Hammer Cannon in 580 or 590 Gs. I always thought I'm unlucky at obtaining BakuTechs because I always get the lowest possible G Power. This time, I got my Hammer Cannon in the higher G Power. Hammer Cannon's Brawling partner is Catol, the nearest guy you'd get to Gus Grav in the BakuTech series. He's oh-so-"Zakuro-sama!" type of Yes Man with a mean and ruthless streak. IMO Catol is one of the most impressive-designed characters due to his clothing (and not to mention, the Scouter Device he wears). KeithStrife_HammerCannon_Front.jpg|Hammer Cannon ~ Front KeithStrife_HammerCannon_Back.jpg|Hammer Cannon ~ Back KeithStrife_HammerCannon_Side.jpg|Metal Hammer!! Hammer_Box_Front.jpg|Catol-sama ~ <3 Hammer_Box_Back.jpg|For Best Results ~ Buy BTC-30! (Yay Marketing!) Bone Skuls de Geso Bone Skuls (IMO, also known as "Bankai-Tech" with respect/parody/homage to BLEACH) is Zakuro's second Guardian Bakugan. Bone Skulls appears somewhat like a Skull-head Spider which you can either see in Valkyrie Profile's Black Dream Tower or your worst after-Brawl nightmares. Bone Skuls has a special attack feature called "Skull Cyclone" which, as the name suggests, the top part of the Bakugan spins (though not similar to a "Vortex" Special Attack Bakugan) to prevent Critical KOs once a BakuTech is launched against it. The very clingy Bone Skuls is a Darkus Attack and Defense type though can also be called a "Defense and Occupied" due to its sheer size in open form as it occupies an entire Gate Card's circumference. Bone Skuls' (and Dio Sivac's) Brawling Partner is the vampirish elf/unidentified species (if not a Gundalian or a Neathian) named Zakuro [literally: Pomegranate]. He's the Spectra Phantom sans Sephiroth of the BakuTech series. Zakuro also resembles a Japanese Punk Biker in Senior Highschool (Note: CrowsXWorst/Crows Zero). KeithStrife_Mukuro_Front.jpg|BANKAI!!! KeithStrife_Mukuro_Top.jpg|Vulture's Eye View KeithStrife_Mukuro_Bottom.jpg|Looks kinda like a bike. Mukuro_Box_Front.jpg|Front of Box - Zakuro looks creepy. Mukuro_Box_Back.jpg|For best results ~ use the Van Falco Metal Cross from BTC-33! MS Spectra02.jpg|"I...will never be...a memory." Til the next Blog View! :3 我わ空 我わ杲 我わ甚 我わ非と不離の剣に手 全ての罪を刈り取り 悪を滅 我がなをハクメン 押して参る!! Keith Strife 15:09, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts